As technology for portable devices, such as smart phones or cell phones has been developed, a variety of functions other than the phone call has been added to the portable device according to user's demand or need.
For example, a portable device capable of measuring the amount of alcohol by sensing exhalation of a person has been developed.
As one example, US Patent Application Publication No. US 2014/0216136 (SMART PHONE SENSOR PLATFORM, publication date: 2014 Aug. 7.) discloses a sensing device that can measure the amount of alcohol by using a smart phone. However, in this case since a breathmeter formed separately from the smart phone is required, there is a problem that it is inconvenient to carry both the smart phone and the breathmeter.
As another example, US Patent Application Publication No. US 2014/0234172 (PORTABLE ELECTRONIC DEVICE WITH BREATH ANALYZER, publication date: 2014 Aug. 21.) also discloses a smartphone capable of measuring the amount of alcohol. However, in this case, because a user is required to blow breath out into a measurement hole provided in the smartphone, there is a problem that the status of the user cannot be automatically detected from the user's exhalation.
Accordingly, development of portable devices that can automatically detect the status of a user from the user's exhalation even when the user is not aware of detecting the exhalation has been required.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.